User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 5: We All Go A Little Mad Some times (Part 1)
Scream Queens Episode 5: We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes (Part 1) (The scene is at an hotel room) Lizzy: Look you had one job and you messed up. Red Devil: ........... Lizzy: Yeah of course you have nothing to say. Catie almost outed you and that almost ruined our plan. Red Devil: .......................... Lizzy: If you need me, I'll be at the new anime store that opened up. Ciao. (Lizzy leaves the room leaving the Red Devil) (The scene switches to the frat house) Ari: Ok CJ you're in charge. CJ: Ok but why? Ari: Sarah, Gage, Hunter, and I are going be attending a party tomorrow and we are leaving to get to the motel and check in. Gage: Make sure to record The Challenge for me. Hunter: Also put away my equipment for me. CJ: Will do. (The Scene switches to Annie's room) Kieran: So we have no leads on who the Red Devil is Annie: And more people are being murdered. Kieran: If we don't put a stop to this now more people will die. 5: Question? 3: Why are we here? Annie: We can use more allies and we wanted to fill the void left by Catie and Troy. 5: Well we do have the same goal. Kieran: Now that's the spirit. 3: Do you mind if I play some music? Annie: Sure but may I ask why? 3: My fave band Lovitura Cateau has such good mood settings. Kieran: you listen to them to so do I. What's your favorite song? 3: Fluture. Kieran: I love Dragoste. 3: How about Power Kieran: Yes but Uncigas introlude. Annie: Guys focus please. Kieran/3: Sorry. 5: We should search Sarah's room. Annie: Why? 5: Because I think she's the killer. (The scene switches to Red, Yazzy, #2 in CJ's room) Red: Thanks for meeting with you guys. Yazzy: Sure but may I ask why are we here? Red: You both are here to help me prove CJ is the Red Devil. 2: CJ can't be the Red Devil. Red: Yes he can because he's part of a satanic cult. Yazzy: Oh my god. Red: Ok guys our plan of action is find evidence that proves he's part of a cult. (The scene switches to Cami driving Sarah, Ari, Gage, and Hunter on the highway) Cami: Alright according to the GPS our destination is just ahead. Ari: Babe why is campus PD with us? Sarah: I told the bitch she had the day off but she wouldn't listen. Cami: Better i'm than far away. (Cami pulls over at a gas station) Gage: Why the fuck did you stop here? Cami: Just going to the bathroom, so relax I'll be right back. (Cami walks in the bathroom and one of stalls is occupied so goes to another one) Cami: I knew I shouldn't eaten that spicy mexican food. (After 5 mins Cami gets up a flushes the toilet and goes to watch her hands) Cami: Now to take those ungrant bitches to the motel. (Cami hears noise from the other stall) Cami: Are you ok? Do you need help? (Cami walks over to the stall and the Red Devil jumps out and attacks Cami. She manages to knock the Red Devil down but as she begins to the Red Devil fires their taser gun at her and stuns her. The Red Devil takes out a sword a stabs Cami in the heart killing her) (Red, Yazzy, Sarah #2 are in CJ's room looking for proof to prove that CJ is part of a cult) Red: Any luck guys? Yazzy: No, nothing here. 2: I think I found something? (#2 shows them a photo of a sorority) Red: (Gasp) The girl on the left is my mom. Yazzy: The girl in the middle is my sister. 2: I think the girl to your sister is Sarah's mom? Red: Wait I think there is something on the back of the photo. (Red read what's on the back of the photo) Red: "Picture taken by Katherine Trinn 1995". Yazzy: Trinn is that Annie's last name? 2: Something is going on here? Red: The picture was taken in 1995 and Pan was teaching back then so I'm gonna ask him if he knows anything. (Back at the gas station) Sarah: What's taking this bitch so long? Gage: I say we leave her. Hunter: I agree with Gage. Sarah: That's it I'm gonna see what's the hold. Ari: Please do. (Sarah walks into the bathroom) Sarah: Ok bitch you are wasting everyone's time and..... (Sarah sees Cami's dead body) Sarah:(Gasp) OH.MY.GOD! (Sarah runs to the car) Ari: So what was the hold up? Sarah: Drive now. Ari: Babe are you ok? Sarah: DRIVE NOW! (Ari drives off) (Red walks in Pan's classroom looking for him) Red: Mr. Pan I have something I need to ask you. (Red notices something is off) Red: Professor? (Red walks in the closet and finds a gutted Pan on the floor) Red: Good Lord. (Red runs out of Pan's class in horror) (The scene switches to Ari and Sarah in their motel room) Ari: Calm down babe. Sarah: Don't tell me to calm down. Ari: I know how to make you feel better. (Ari points to the bed) Sarah: I can't think about sex right now. I saw someone's dead body. Ari: Do you hear that next door? That is the sound of Gage and Hunter getting it on. That could be us right now but you're worried about dead campus PD. Sarah: I don't give a rats ass about her, I'm worried I might be next. I'm too rich and pretty to die. (The scene switches to Hunter and Gage in there rooms, and a knock a the door is heard) Hunter: Someone is knocking on the door. Gage: GO AWAY! (Someone knocks again) Hunter: I'll go see who it is. (Hunter sees no one but he notices they left a coffin with a note on it) Hunter: Ew someone left a coffin at our door. Gage: What? Hunter: There is also a note. Gage: Read it. Hunter: It says "open it". (Hunter opens it and sees a Lizzy's dead body in it and Screams ) To be Continued......... Category:Blog posts